<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genetics What? by melodicSiren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034601">Genetics What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicSiren/pseuds/melodicSiren'>melodicSiren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Family, Fluff, Gen, Laughter, Season 9, stupid but made me happy when I daydreamed it!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicSiren/pseuds/melodicSiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Spinjitzu Master's family tree is so bizarre it interrupts the final showdown between father and son.</p><p>“No it’s just- and I know the timing is really bad- but I just kind of realized, that giant dragon down there is my great-grandmother”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Family - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Genetics What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Garmadon watched smugly as The First Born crashed to the street below. His attention was soon brought back to the green ninja, standing less than 10 feet away, when he simply muttered,</p><p>“Huh.” Lloyd was staring down at the dragon, his sword hanging loosely at his side. </p><p>“What?”, Garmadon hissed, cautious. Lloyd blinked out of his stupor, though he still seemed a bit lost.</p><p>“No it’s just- and I know the timing is really bad- but I just kind of realized, that giant dragon down there is my great-grandmother”.</p><p>The great warlord was fairly sure he just felt his own brain short-circuit. The two of them stood there in silence, watching the tiny form of Wu checking on The First Born, both just taking in how absolutely ridiculous their family really was.</p><p>The quiet was broken when Lloyd suddenly snorted. Which quickly turned into desperately stifled giggles. Finally the young ninja broke into hysterical laughter, toppling into the large chunk of debris beside him, barely staying on his feet.</p><p>“What? What is it now!?” Garmadon stared at the cackling teen, confused and slightly alarmed by the strange behavior. Lloyd only managed to stutter out,</p><p>“Th-Thanks Gi-iving d-di-hi-hi-ner…!”, before completely giving up on trying to stay standing, cracking up again.</p><p>Garmadon just blinked at him for a moment. </p><p>Then he pictured it.</p><p>The dinning hall of some temple somewhere, Lloyd sitting between Wu and himself, and the rest of the long, food-laden table surrounded by oni and comically huge dragons crammed into the too-small space, all sitting on tiny wooden chairs. </p><p>And he lost it.</p><p>A few seconds later and he joined his son on the floor, howling with laughter.</p><p>When Wu and the dragon made it back to the rooftop, the pair had just managed to calm down to small bursts of giggles between panting; but the sight of Wu and The First Born together struck them both, and they were gone again, laughing and wheezing, and tears streaming down their faces.</p><p>Wu opened his mouth to ask what was so funny, but the words caught in his throat. Instead he said,</p><p>“Brother…?”</p><p>Garmadon cracked an eye open as much as he could, still shaking with mirth, to see what his brother sounded so confused about. Still chuckling, he followed Wu’s gaze down to his own torso. His own, suddenly shorter torso. His laughter petered out as he took stock of himself. </p><p>His extra arms were gone. His skin was still the typical oni shade of obsidian, but his fangs were much smaller, and now that he was paying attention, he could see his chestnut hair tickling his face. </p><p>“W-what..?”</p><p>He distantly heard Lloyd’s giggles stutter to a stop, as he stared at his own, clawless hands in wonder. Wu had climbed down from the dragon and moved closer, stopping a few feet away. </p><p>When he looked up, it was to find Lloyd standing shakily in front of him.</p><p>“Dad…?”</p><p>Garmadon took in his appearance, the fragile look hope mingled with the fear of it being shattered, and the fresh tears welling up in his eyes that had nothing to do with the humor from moments ago. Something inside him cracked, warmed,  and he felt tears rise in his own eyes.</p><p>“My son…”</p><p>That was all Lloyd needed to hear. He tackled his father in a hug, neither noticing the golden sparkles as Garmadon’s skin lightened to a dusty sort of grey- something right in between black and white. </p><p>Wu made a small strangled noise before joining them, all three sunk into a pile of joyful tears and clinging to their family tight. </p><p>Eventually they all calmed down, just occasional sniffles and a looser embrace while they sat together on the concrete roof. Garmadon grinned impishly and leaned in to whisper to his his son,</p><p>“Roar is dragon for ‘pass the potatoes…!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>